


Trust

by Attenia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: When an unplanned incident reveals to Legolas that Aragorn's feelings for him may be more than that of a friend and brother, the prince reacts in a way even he didn't expect. Will revealing his feelings destroy everything, or could it be the start of something new?





	Trust

Aragorn  
Aragorn did his best to hide his shivering, but it was no use.  
“That water was frigid. Come, get undressed and lie with me.”  
He stared helplessly at Legolas, who was lifting up his bedroll invitingly. Aragorn froze, trying to think of a way out of it. They’d had to jump off a waterfall to escape the orcs chasing them, something not advisable for humans in winter.  
“I’m not cold,” he tried.  
“Ha, nice try. I can see you trembling from here. Stop playing tough and get in here before your fingers freeze off.” Legolas looked at him quizzically. “What’s wrong, mellon nin? You’ve never had a problem with sharing heat before. You’re not injured, are you? If you are, you’d better tell me now, don’t you dare pass out on me from blood loss.”  
“I’m not injured,” Aragorn mumbled. There was no way to avoid it. It was true, he had never raised objections to sharing body warmth, but that was before he developed an entirely inappropriate desire for his best friend.  
He quickly shed his soaked clothes and crawled into Legolas’ bedroll, glad that his friend was at least dressed, having changed into dry clothes in the time it took Aragorn’s shaking hands to unfurl his own bedroll.  
Legolas pulled him close, and Aragorn couldn’t resist the warmth. He sighed, resting his chin on the prince’s shoulder, nestling comfortably into him. He did his best not to notice how they were pressed up against each other, how Legolas’ breath on his cheek sent shivers through him that had nothing to do with the cold…  
It was no use, and he felt his cock start to rise. What was wrong with him? Aragorn quickly turned over, pressing his back to the elf’s chest. Legolas accepted the change of position easily, still keeping his arms wrapped around the human, though by now Aragorn’s violent shivers had subsided to small tremors.  
He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.  
“What’s wrong, Estel? You’re as tense as a drawn bow.”  
I think I’m falling in love with you.  
He clamped his lips shut, keeping the traitorous words in. It had been bad enough when it was just attraction, but he was swiftly coming to suspect it was more than that. Aragorn would do anything not to lose his best friend, though, even if it meant biting his tongue in half to keep himself from speaking. He was terrified that if Legolas found out, the prince would feel he had to end their friendship rather than continuing to string him along when the feelings weren’t requited.  
“Estel?”  
“I’m fine. Just cold.”  
Legolas seemed to accept this, and soon, his breathing had evened out in sleep. Finally able to relax, it didn’t take long for Aragorn to fall asleep too.  
He woke to an urgent problem, one he had foreseen but been unable to avoid. He had somehow turned in the night, so that his front was pressed up against Legolas. As was his raging boner. Oh Valar, what now? He peeked up at the elf, and almost groaned aloud when he saw him awake. There was no way the prince could fail to feel what was going on under the bedroll.  
“How long have you been awake?” he asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know.  
“A while. You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”  
Legolas seemed perfectly at ease, and Aragorn tried to calm himself. “I should – go…”  
The prince let him leave, and Aragorn pulled on some clothes before stumbling off into the trees. He knew he should go right back to the lake they landed in yesterday and dunk himself inside it, but his cock was begging for attention, and he wasn’t sure even a cold swim would urge it down. He kept remembering the sweet warmth of Legolas right next to him…  
Groaning, he untied his pants.

Legolas  
Legolas leapt up when he heard Estel groan, as though in pain. Wondering if his friend had fallen and hurt himself, the prince hurried after him.  
He didn’t find what he had expected.  
Estel was leaning against a tree, his hard cock in hand, his eyes squeezed shut. “Legolas…” he moaned as he pumped himself in ever more desperate motions.  
Legolas didn’t know what made do it, except that Estel was calling for him, and he wanted to help. He would always want to help his friend, no matter what Estel needed. Before reason could catch up with his brain, he found himself behind the human, swiftly replacing Estel’s hands with his own.  
Estel jumped violently and his eyes snapped open. “L-Legolas?”  
“Hush, mellon nin, let me.” With swift, skillful motions, Legolas stroked Estel’s cock. The feel of it under his fingers was making him hard, but he ignored this, focusing on Estel.  
What are you doing, what are you doing? His mind was screaming at him, but he ignored it. Moments later, Estel cried his name loudly and came, his seed hot on Legolas’ hand, and the prince had to bite back a moan of his own.  
Panting, Estel would probably have fallen had Legolas not taken his weight. He waited for the human to find his feet before stepping away. “I’ll start breaking camp. We should make it back to Imladris today.”  
He left, his mind spinning and his cock throbbing. What in the name of the Valar was that? He’d never thought of Estel as anything more than his best friend. Clearly, Estel thought differently. For how long, he wondered?  
Even more confusing, Legolas’ body didn’t seem to have gotten the ‘best friend’ missive, because his cock was still aching, and his mind was full of Estel. He forcefully pushed the thoughts aside. Legolas didn’t know what he thought or what he wanted. He needed time to think.  
Estel came back several minutes later, his face bright red, but he didn’t make any mention of the incident. Legolas wished he would. Perhaps talking about it would help to clear some of his own confusion, but he took cues from his friend and remained silent.  
They did indeed make it back to Imladris that day. Legolas was relieved that things between him and Estel were still easy. It was as though this morning had never happened, and he wasn’t sure whether he was happy about it or not. Maybe Estel had forgotten about it, but Legolas couldn’t keep it out of his mind. He needed advice.  
The first one he turned to for advice would usually be Elrond, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to the elf lord about this. Estel obviously wasn’t an option, which left the twins. They would surely tease him, but they would also give him sound advice.  
Legolas shook Estel off as soon as he could and dragged Elladan and Elrohir to a deserted spot in the garden for a talk.  
“What’s wrong?” Elladan demanded.  
“You’re not injured, are you?” Elrohir started walking around him, examining the prince from every angle.  
“I’m not injured. I need… I need some advice.”  
That seemed to surprise them, but they both nodded. “What’s wrong?” Elrohir asked.  
“Nothing’s wrong, exactly, or… I don’t know. It – I’m…” Legolas trailed off, not sure how to express his problem.  
The twins exchanged a concerned look. Legolas was usually very articulate, and it was clear the fact that he was so utterly tongue-tied was worrying them.  
“Whatever it is, you can tell us. We won’t laugh,” Elladan promised.  
“I… I’m confused about my feelings for Estel.”  
It was clear that both twins were putting a lot of effort into the promise not to laugh. Elrohir’s mouth twitched as he spoke. “What are you confused about?”  
“I… I’m not sure. It’s just… I don’t know.”  
“Alright, let me rephrase. What is it that brought on this confusion?”  
Legolas felt himself going as red as Estel had been earlier today.  
“Legolas?”  
Sighing, he described the scene from that morning. It was a good thing the twins were elves of their word, or they probably would have been howling with laughter by the time he was done.  
“So you think that your feelings for Estel might be more than friendly?” Elladan schooled his expression, giving Legolas an encouraging look.  
“Maybe. I mean, before this morning, I didn’t, but I think my body has other ideas. Now I’m wondering if the love I feel for him might be more than brotherly love…”  
To his surprise, Elrohir dug in his pocket and handed Elladan a piece of gold. His brother accepted it smugly.  
“What was that?”  
“We were betting on how long it would take the two of you. I bet it would take at least another decade. I guess Elladan won fair and square.”  
“What are you talking about!”  
Elladan sighed and gestured for Legolas to sit down on a nearby bench. “We’ve watched you and Estel be in love with each other for years,” he said gently. “Your love for him was always stronger than that of a brother. That it has taken your body some time to catch up is no surprise, considering you’ve known him since he was an infant. It takes time to stop seeing him as a child, especially since by Elven standards, he still is one.”  
Legolas just gaped at them. Were they right? He had no brothers, so he couldn’t judge whether his love was indeed different to brotherly love. He did know that he wanted nothing more than to drag Estel into bed and have his way with him. He wanted to grow old together and watch every sunset and sunrise by Estel’s side.  
A smile tugged at his lips. This definitely wasn’t how one thought of a friend, and that knowledge made Legolas’ heart light with joy.  
The twins were both grinning at him in a knowing way.  
“What should I do?” Legolas asked.  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. “That’s obvious. Talk to him. It’s clear he feels the same.”  
“What if he doesn’t?”  
“He does, trust me. Or if you don’t trust me, at least trust him. He’s your best friend, if nothing else. You can tell him anything.” Elladan gave him a little push. Legolas started walking slowly to Estel’s chambers, trying to decide what to do. He wanted to run to the highest rooftop and shout his love for all the world to hear, but he also couldn’t bear to lose Estel’s friendship.  
If he spoke his feelings, it would change things between them, he was sure of that much. He just didn’t know if it would be the start of something new, or the end of what they had. He clung onto the knowledge that he trusted Estel. Surely, things would turn out alright. He had to have faith in that.

Aragorn  
Aragorn had looked for the twins, but they were nowhere to be found. He was in desperate need of advice, and he didn’t want to wait for it. Already, he felt that his relationship with Legolas might fall apart at any moment. He’d seriously messed up this morning, letting himself be discovered.  
What he couldn’t figure out was Legolas’ reaction. He’d expected his friend to leave him to his business, not join in! What did it mean? Legolas had never given so much as a hint that his feelings were anything more than friendly, and Aragorn didn’t want to get his hopes up. After all, they hadn’t talked about it afterward. The elf seemed completely happy to pretend it had never happened.  
If the twins weren’t available, he’d have to swallow his embarrassment and talk to his Ada. Elrond was in his study, and smiled when Aragorn came in.  
“Estel! Welcome home. It has been too long, ion nin.”  
Aragorn allowed himself to be hugged by his father, taking a seat in front of the desk when he was released.  
“Estel? What is it?”  
He took a deep breath. “I need some advice.” Keeping his eyes on his knees, he told Elrond every detail of the scene this morning, as well as his feelings of the past few months and his confusion now. Elrond listened patiently, waiting for Aragorn to talk himself into silence.  
“You should tell Legolas all of this, Estel.”  
“What if it makes things weird between us? What if he thinks this morning was a mistake and wants to forget it? I can’t handle losing our friendship, Ada.”  
“You will not,” Elrond said firmly. “Whether or not Legolas returns your feelings, he will not abandon you for revealing your thoughts. Your bond is too strong to break. You can trust him.”  
Aragorn nodded. He did trust Legolas, that much he was sure of. He decided to take a bath before talking to the prince, more to stall than anything else, and was surprised to find his friend waiting for him in his bedchambers.  
“I need to talk to you, Estel.”  
Oh no. This was it, Legolas was going to tell him they couldn’t be friends anymore, not after how badly they’d messed up this morning.  
You’re the future king of Gondor, act like it! Aragorn held his head high, hoping he could take the blow stoically, or at least wait for Legolas to leave before collapsing in anguish. “Alright.”  
Legolas opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, and sighed, making a gesture of frustration. “Fine, then I guess I’ll just show you.”  
The prince moved so fast that Aragorn couldn’t track it. One moment, they were standing several feet apart, and the next, Legolas’ lips were on his. He moaned into the kiss, his body responding automatically and his arms came around the elf.  
Aragorn slipped his tongue into the prince’s mouth, and Legolas accepted it eagerly. His head was spinning and his body thrummed with pleasure, which meant it took all of Aragorn’s resolve to pull back.  
“Wait.” He’d done this wrong before, and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. He wouldn’t go ahead with this letting Legolas think it was just pleasure. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Legolas whispered dreamily.  
“No, I mean I love you as more than a friend and brother. I’m in love with you, Legolas.”  
To his utter shock, Legolas just nodded. “I feel the same. I never realized it before, but you were always more than a friend to me. I am completely, utterly in love with you, Estel. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”  
That was all he needed to know. Aragorn leaned forward, capturing Legolas’ lips in another scorching kiss. His hands acted of their own accord, stripping off the prince’s clothes. Legolas tensed for a moment, and Aragorn scolded himself. He was going too fast.  
“Sorry. We don’t need to do anything more than you want to.”  
“I want to do all of it,” Legolas breathed. “I’ve just… I’ve never been with anyone.”  
“Never?” Aragorn stared incredulously at the prince, whose eyes were on his feet. “Not a man or a woman?” Legolas was over two thousand years old, and he’d never been with anyone? The thought was mind-boggling.  
“No one. I never wanted to take pleasures of the flesh with anyone but the one I wanted to marry.”  
A silly grin suddenly spread across Aragorn’s face. “Are you saying you want to marry me?”  
Legolas rested his head on the human’s chest. “Yes, that is what I’m saying.”  
Aragorn lifted him bodily and carried the elf to his bed. “Then to your proposal, I say yes. Yes, I want to marry you, Legolas.” He stared down at the prince’s beautiful body. Legolas’ cock was already hard, sticking up proudly. It was spectacular. “Don’t worry, I have done this before, I know what to do.”  
Legolas started to ask a question, no doubt who Aragorn had done it with, but he broke off with a helpless moan as Aragorn started stroking his inner thighs, moving slowly upward toward his cock. By the time he got there, Legolas was panting harshly and bucked his hips up into the touch.  
Aragorn quickly shed his own clothes, ignoring his cock, despite its desperate demands for attention. He pulled Legolas in for another kiss, angling his head to deepen it, causing them both to clutch tighter to each other.  
He reached blindly into his drawer and pulled out a vial of oil, slicking his hand with it before gently nudging Legolas’ legs apart. Legolas opened them eagerly, his pupils blown wide, eclipsing much of the beautiful blue Aragorn liked so much. Not that he didn’t like this too. In fact, he found he couldn’t get enough of staring into the prince’s lust-crazed eyes, and knowing that he was the cause.  
When his finger brushed against the prince’s ass, Legolas groaned and urgently pushed into the touch. Slipping one finger inside him, Aragorn started to thrust slowly in and out. He knew he’d found the elf’s pleasure spot when Legolas cried out loudly, his cock leaking and quivering.  
“Estel – yes, there – right there!” He obliged with inserting another finger and repeating the same movement.  
Legolas looked moments away from coming, so Aragorn was quick, adding one more finger and thrusting only a few times before deciding that the elf was prepared enough.  
Aragorn’s cock was more than ready as he slowly pressed inside Legolas’ ass. Legolas stiffened slightly in pain, but Aragorn had expected it. He took the prince’s cock in his hand and started pumping it, distracting him.  
Soon, Legolas was crying out for him to go further, and he did, seating himself fully inside the elf. Aragorn was near to exploding, and quickly worked up a frantic rhythm, one Legolas snapped his hips in time with, panting just as much as the human was.  
He put a hand under the prince’s shoulders, bringing him up for another kiss and changing the angle slightly. That must have hit Legolas’ pleasure spot judging by the cry he made. He kissed Aragorn fiercely as he came all over the human’s hand, his ass tightening impossibly.  
Aragorn had been on the edge anyway, and this was enough to push him over. He broke away from the kiss, gasping Legolas’ name as the entire world seemed to shake with the power of his release.  
They fell back down to the bed, gasping harder than if they’d just outrun a party of a thousand orcs.  
He pulled out and grabbed a cloth, cleaning them both up before pulling Legolas against his chest. They lay there together, perfectly at peace as they caught their breath.  
“Your father is going to come in here wondering if you’re dead.”  
“What?” Aragorn laughed; it was the strangest thing he could imagine Legolas saying at this moment.  
“He’s going to think you’re dead, because I’m not letting you leave this bed for a week, not until you’ve had your way with me until I can no longer walk.”  
Oh. He felt his cock getting hard again. “That can be arranged. Then when Ada comes to check on me, he’ll be able to heal you.”  
Legolas groaned. “I am not letting your father heal my sex injuries!”  
Aragorn just laughed again. “Maybe I should teach you to give me some injuries of my own.”  
Legolas’ eyes darkened as his pupils grew huge once more. “You’d take my inside of you?”  
“Of course I would. I trust you.”  
“As I trust you, Estel. Almost as much as I love you.”  
They shared a kiss that started off sweet, but quickly became passionate. Aragorn managed to get out an ‘I love you’ before his mind completely disengaged and he lost himself once more in Legolas’ body.  
They did indeed stay in his chambers for a week, and Legolas informed him that both Elrond and the twins came to check on them, but hurried away before entering when the heard the sounds coming through the door.  
He didn’t care. Aragorn felt so light with happiness that he worried if he went outside, he might just float away with the clouds. He loved Legolas, and Legolas loved him too.  
“I should have trusted you from the start,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the elf’s ear. “I could have saved myself months of pain.”  
“Yes, you should have, but it doesn’t matter now. Now, everything is perfect,” Legolas sighed dreamily.  
“Agreed.” Aragorn pulled Legolas to his chest, wrapping his arms around the elf and smiling as he kissed the prince’s tangled hair. “It truly is.”


End file.
